


Лягушки и насекомые

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1000 - 5000 words, F/F, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О последствиях одной операции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лягушки и насекомые

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на реборн-миникинк.

Сквало всегда удивляло умение Занзас не заниматься ничем, просто стоять и смотреть в одну точку - вот как сейчас, например. На горизонте море густо-зеленое, а ближе - совсем грязное, шумно бьется в мусорный галечный берег, но больше вокруг абсолютно ничего интересного - какие-то гнилые коряги, тонкое ограждение дороги, крышки от бутылок, мятые алюминиевые банки, осколки стекла, использованный презерватив. Ночью ничего этого не было видно - а впрочем, некогда и рассматривать. А днем уже не заметно крови - трупы и обрубленные конечности увезли рядовые, все остальное море смыло мелкой волной.  
Что-то заблестело среди камней, и Сквало склоняется, удерживая на весу волосы, - но это всего лишь конфетный фантик, вывернутый металлической стороной. От досады Супербия пинает подвернувшийся камень так, что тот летит и перекатывается до самой кромки воды. Вряд ли на этой помойке можно хоть что-то найти.  
\- Блядь! - провозглашает Сквало.  
Вышло довольно глупо: крепление протеза давно нужно было подтянуть, но все не доходили руки, поэтому вчера ночью, когда ей пропороли рукав, пулей попав по запястью, зажим слетел окончательно. Нет, жить было можно, левая рука действовала, но предплечье теперь постоянно тянуло глухой тяжелой болью. Еще глупее вышло с тем, что Сквало даже не смогла ответить Занзас, что потеряла на этой свалке. Это вроде как когда спрашивают, зачем тебе в аптеку, не можешь честно ответить: "Олвейс на три капли, с крылышками и запахом ромашки". В аптеку - и все тут. Было в этой железке нечто интимное, давно ставшее частью тела.  
Когда Сквало оборачивается в следующий раз, Занзас уже перешагивает через низкое ограждение, не глядя в ее сторону. Сквало торопится к машине: ей дали ровно пять минут, а перспектива добираться на своих двоих до Палермо или угонять раздолбанную тачку кого-то из местных вовсе не радует.  
\- Нашла свою побрякушку?  
\- Какую? - тупо переспрашивает Сквало.  
\- Какую-то хрень ты же там искала.  
\- Да пошла ты, босс, - беззлобно отвечает Супербия.  
Занзас пожимает плечом - или, может, просто поправляет сползающий плащ и молчит всю оставшуюся дорогу.  
Вокруг желто, пыльно и грязно так, будто они едут не по совершенно обыкновенному побережью, а по постапокалиптической местности, где время остановилось, как на картине из тех, что так любит Занзас, - и только горы мусорных мешков растут и множатся.  
Сквало то смотрит в окно, то перебирает содержимое бардачка, оставшееся от каких-то безымянных людей: бумажки с телефонами, заколки, полупустая пачка сигарет. Салфетку со следами от помады Сквало брезгливо выкидывает в приоткрытое окно - пейзажу хуже не станет, а перчатки могут и запачкаться. Потом она сосредоточенно щелкает зажигалкой и смотрит, как выгорает бензин из прозрачного флакона. Когда металлическое навершие нагревается так, что его становится невозможно держать, зажигалка тоже отправляется за окно.  
В Палермо подобострастно улыбающийся владелец проката машин принимает ключи у Занзас. Вчера в драке они уже разбили ему две практически антикварных Куаттропорте, теперь возвращают целым хоть что-то.  
Занзас ненавидит связываться с торговлей, да и предлагать Варии такие дела сумасшедших не находится, но перевозкой живого товара босс заинтересовалась с каким-то нездоровым любопытством. Девчонки - худые, изможденные существа - взирали из кузова грузовика испуганными блестящими глазами. Занзас кинула пакет с паспортами и бумагами Сквало, а сама поднялась внутрь. Всего их было пятнадцать, судя по документам: девять испанок, четверо украинок и еще две девицы тоже откуда-то из славянских стран. Медицинские справки Сквало даже не стала смотреть - наверняка поддельные, их и передали-то формальности для. Кому вообще нужны эти бумажки?  
Сквало подняла глаза - в кузове Занзас щупала грудь какой-то бабы. Как будто ей собственных телок не хватало.  
\- Приятно с вами иметь дело, - сказал представитель поставщика, герр Апштайн, то ли немец, то ли австриец, когда по легкому кивку Занзас рядовые принесли деньги, - даже не буду проверять, сколько там, - и протянул руку.  
\- Неосмотрительно, - заметила Занзас и рукопожатие не приняла.  
А потом и сам Апштайн, и деньги, и грузовик с проститутками попытались уехать. Все смешалось в кровавую кашу, сначала видную в свете фар, а потом фары разбили. Было весело. Зачем после этого Занзас решила остаться в Сицилии еще на день, было неясно. Может, и правда, посмотреть на море, как будто оно чем-то отличается от того, что на западном побережье.

В отеле их номер на шестом этаже. Из окна видна кромка ухоженной и безжизненной набережной. Сквало раздергивает шире шторы, и все помещение оказывается освещено, будто оно просматривается, будто кто-то глядит сверху сквозь стекляшку, а широкая кровать в центре - операционный стол для лягушек и насекомых. Занзас валится на нее, подставляя свету смуглые ляжки - она в одних в красный горошек трусах и рубашке с рукавами, закатанными до половины.  
Сквало заказывает обед в номер, рассматривая задницу босса, и чуть было не путает нужную степень прожарки.  
\- Горчицу не забудь, - прикрикивает Занзас со своего ложа.  
\- И горчицу, - добавляет Сквало в трубку. - Нет, обычную.  
В запястье что-то щелкает, что-то щелкает в голове.  
\- Давно хотела спросить, босс, - говорит она, усаживаясь на кровать с другой стороны, - прямо с позавчера.  
\- Какая выдержка. Валяй.  
\- Нахуй тебе были эти телки? - Занзас приподнимает брови и ждет продолжения. - Нет, серьезно, ну зачем? Захотелось помацать чьи-то сиськи прямо на поле боя? А бордель Антонио тебе чем не нравится?  
Занзас переворачивается на спину, и Сквало подползает ближе, старательно изображая на лице интерес, чтобы никто не решил, что это не просто вопрос.  
\- Я их в Варию собралась нанимать, что непонятного. - Занзас зевает.  
\- Сиськи - главное оружие киллера? Убей врага, пока пялится?  
\- Ну работает же. - Занзас ловит кончики волос Сквало, кажется, чисто автоматически.  
\- Ага, - вынуждена согласиться Супербия. Когда она дерется с боссом, работает практически всегда. Возможно, даже в обе стороны - но наверняка она может сказать только про себя.  
Занзас начинает наматывать ее волосы на палец, приходится наклонить голову.  
\- Отдала бы в твой отряд. Научишь их отращивать патлы и сверкать задницей. Будет кому заниматься промышленным шпионажем.  
\- Босс! Я кто, по-твоему? - возмущается Сквало и после некоторых раздумий добавляет: - Так ты не шутила что ли?  
\- Ясно, со шпионажем не выйдет, - ухмыляется Занзас, и Сквало чувствует, как сама начинает улыбаться в ответ. - Дура ты у меня.  
Сквало тянется поправить воротник рубашки босса, осторожно заворачивает ткань, длинным движением расправляет край, дойдя до верхней пуговицы. Пальцы протеза двигаются неловко, петля соскальзывает, открывая взгляду участок гладкой и почти светлой кожи. Сквало некуда отступать, она наклоняется, придерживая волосы, и касается ее губами.  
Под рубашкой на Занзас нет белья, она лежит лениво и расслабленно, наблюдая за движениями раздевающей ее Сквало. От нее пахнет горячей кожей, немного - машиной, немного - соленым воздухом побережья.  
\- Я и не знала... - говорит Занзас.  
В дверь звонят, и Сквало срывается с места.  
\- Вон, быстро, - шикает она и выталкивает официанта за дверь, но когда разворачивается, Занзас уже поднялась. Она не трудится застегнуться - то ли хочет позлить Сквало, то ли ей и вправду все равно, в каком виде ходить. Сквало не может оторвать глаз от ее голой мягкой груди.  
\- Чего встала? Я жрать хочу, - заявляет Занзас, и Сквало хватает ума отцепиться от столика с едой.  
Занзас ест жадно и быстро, пальцами вытирая с губ стекающий мясной сок. Сквало не голодна, поэтому она сидит и просто смотрит - на пальцы, на блестящие губы, на едва прикрытую рубашкой грудь и время от времени - на картины за спиной босса, те самые мусорные грязно-желтые пейзажи, будто вынутые из прошлого полуторачасовой давности.  
\- Продолжим, - решает Занзас, вытирая руки. На этот раз сверху оказывается она. - Я-то думала, в Варии только бабы и пидорасы.  
\- Как видишь, одно другому не мешает, - хмыкает Сквало и смотрит на нее снизу вверх. - Ты бы на себя посмотрела.  
\- А я ведь и правда выебать тебя могу, - говорит Занзас.  
Сквало скалится - она в этом и не сомневалась. Она легко избавляется от одежды под внимательным взглядом.  
\- Давай, босс, вперед.  
Перед лицом возникает дуло пистолета - и откуда Занзас его успела достать? Из-под подушки?  
\- Спасибо, что разрешила, - бросает она. - Главное, не ори теперь.  
Ствол опускается ниже, задевает шею, чертит холодную линию вниз от грудины и наконец упирается в лобок.  
\- Эротичненько, - язвит Сквало. - Вот уж не думала, что, чтобы трахнуть кого-то, тебе нужен членозаменитель.  
Она вся напряжена и ждет подходящего момента.  
\- Пачкаться не хочу, - равнодушно говорит Занзас.  
\- Ладно, поняла. А поцеловать хотя бы?  
\- Говорю же: не хочу пачкаться, - повторяет Занзас почти терпеливо.  
Попытка провалилась - другой возможности выбить пистолет из ее рук и остаться целой уже не будет. Лицо Занзас выражает легкую брезгливость, когда она двумя пальцами раздвигает складки плоти и проталкивает дуло внутрь. Сквало дышит глубоко и часто, пытаясь расслабиться, ждать сейчас от босса осторожности - практически бесполезное занятие. Спасибо, что второй ствол не засунули в глотку.  
Внутри все еще влажно от прошедшего возбуждения, и пистолет ходит легко, но бесполезно, Сквало ничего почти не чувствует.  
\- Не вижу, чтобы ты получала удовольствие, - замечает Занзас. - Так не пойдет. Может, это тебе больше понравится? - Слышится сухой щелчок взведенного курка. - Спущу, как только надоест на тебя глядеть, так что сделай что-нибудь.  
Сквало облизывает сухие губы.  
\- Вот что бывает, когда отказываешься целоваться, - хрипит она.  
\- А может, и раньше, - одергивает ее Занзас. - Шевелись.  
Сквало гладит себя по груди, шире расставляет ноги, тянет руку ниже, осторожно начинает подмахивать. Она глядит Занзас в глаза - взгляд у той темный, заинтересованный, сосредоточенный. Сквало может ощутить его почти физически. Ствол внутри двигается резкими, почти болезненными толчками, металл становится горячим, Сквало торопится, и от этой спешки собирающийся внутри оргазм выходит смазанным, слабым. Занзас убирает пистолет, и Сквало запускает внутрь пальцы, чтобы как-то продлить его.  
\- А это вместо поцеловать, - говорит Занзас и отвешивает ей пощечину, короткую, сильную, практически удар в челюсть. - А теперь вали. Я буду спать.  
Занзас ложится на расстоянии вытянутой руки, так чтобы ее нельзя было задеть случайно.  
Сквало переводит дыхание.  
\- Не думай, что я просто так от тебя отстану. Плохо стараешься.  
Она садится на кровати, скрестив ноги, зачем-то тянет на себя простынь. Занзас косится в ее сторону, а потом переводит взгляд на потолок. На потолке тоже вроде бы ничего интересного, он гладкий и белый, но кто знает, что она там находит.  
\- Даже сейчас. - Сквало смотрит на лежащий в ногах пистолет - у него широкое длинное дуло с навернутым глушителем идеально круглой формы. Только презерватива и не хватает. - Ты, босс, хренова идиотка. Хочешь честно? Так, чтобы тебе было понятно? Я в тебя дохрена вложила, и не собираюсь теперь от этого отказываться. - Сквало тыкает в ее сторону длинным пальцем. - И не затем столько ждала, чтобы потом сбежать с воплем: "Ах, босс меня не любит", "Босс трахнула меня пистолетами", "Я жертва домашнего насилия".  
Занзас прикрывает глаза:  
\- Давай обойдемся без этих "Я потратила на тебя лучшие годы своей жизни".  
\- Если ты сейчас оторвешь свою задницу от трона, то "лучшие" будут потом. А волосы ты мне только сама состричь можешь, все ясно?  
\- Сдается мне, ты их каждый год кромсала, а потом бегала к Луссурии, чтобы он посветил на тебя павлином.  
Сквало подбирается ближе и ударяет ее плашмя ладонью по животу:  
\- Ничего, блядь, дура, не поняла. Если захочешь меня унизить, то это делается не так.  
Занзас хватает ее запястье и дергает на себя. Сквало замирает над ней, не зная, к чему готовиться, но Занзас просто смотрит.  
\- Ты, конечно, не в курсе, - говорит тогда Сквало, - но и вправду есть вещи, которыми в одиночку лучше не заниматься.  
\- Да ну?  
Сквало целует ее в шею. Занзас не отталкивает.  
\- Ты говоришь это живому тренажеру для малолетних долбоебов.  
Сквало взрывается:  
\- Да похрен мне десять раз, зачем они там тебя разморозили! Как будто это чему-то мешает. Хватит жевать эту хуйню! - она замахивается ударить Занзас, но та перехватывает руку.  
\- Убью, - говорит она. Воздух вокруг них начинает раскаляться.  
\- Да попробуй, попробуй уже. Еще скажи, тебе на меня смотреть стыдно, - Сквало переходит на шипение. - Повторяю для идиотов: нихуя не должно быть. Поняла, тупица? - ей кажется, что в комнате запахло горелым пластиком, тканью готовых вспыхнуть бинтов. Ее левое запястье скрежещет, и Занзас вдруг морщится и отпускает.  
Сквало не глядя понимает, что протезу пришел конец. Кисть болтается на последнем одиноком креплении и почерневшей ленточке бинта. Занзас облизывает окровавленные пальцы. Супербия с сожалением смотрит на осиротевшую культю и доламывает последнюю деталь. Кисть тяжело падает на постель.  
\- Успокоилась? - спрашивает Занзас, как будто Сквало единственная тут, кто вышел из себя.  
Супербия смотрит на нее несколько долгих секунд, а потом понимает, что вот сейчас - можно.  
У Занзас нежные, чуть шершавые соски, а шрамы на ощупь гладкие и горячие и даже на вкус как будто иные. Сквало трется о ее живот лицом, волосами, и Занзас дышит сквозь сжатые зубы. Супербия неловко стягивает с нее трусы одной рукой, долго гладит твердые напряженные бедра, прежде чем Занзас позволяет развести себе колени. Сквало, может, сказала бы что-нибудь, но боится разрушить это хрупкое соглашение, когда позволяют показать то, чего упорно не желают выслушивать.  
Сквало сильно, с нажимом гладит внутренние стороны бедер, тычется носом в мягкое, вдыхает запах, кончиком языка трогает влажную кожу в паху и гладит подушечками пальцев у самого входа, пока Занзас не начинает вскидывать бедра в такт ее прикосновениям. Супербия смотрит вверх и видит, как меняется лицо Занзас, когда та кончает, отвернувшись и прикусив запястье.  
\- Может быть, я вообще горжусь тобой, - говорит потом Сквало, предусмотрительно отодвинувшись.  
\- Заткнись, идиотка, - отвечает Занзас, не трудясь повернуться к ней лицом. Рубашка скомкалась под лопатками, и Сквало рассматривает мелкие хаотичные складки ткани, борясь с желанием сунуть туда руку, коснувшись спины. Линия позвоночника скрывается под краем накинутой на бедра простыни.

Вечером за ними присылают самолет. Занзас по обыкновению рассматривает стелющуюся под иллюминаторами гладь воды, устроив скрещенные ноги в проеме между сидениями переднего ряда. Когда Сквало надоедает слоняться по пустому салону, она приходит и усаживается рядом. Без меча она чувствует себя неуютно.  
\- Знаешь, - говорит Занзас, - у нас все-таки есть промышленный шпионаж. Я сразу знала, что Апштайн - скользкий тип.  
\- А, так вот зачем был целый отряд, - понимает Сквало. - И денег тоже не было?  
\- Нет, - качает головой Занзас. - Но это похрен. Нам нужен был повод.  
\- Еще скажи, это на него был заказ, а не просто баб перевезти.  
\- Ага.  
\- А мне почему раньше не сказала?!  
\- Трепло ты потому что, - Занзас пихает ее локтем. - Такой вечер бы испортила своими воплями.  
\- Босс, бля! А с девками что теперь?  
\- Отдашь Антонио, - пожимает плечами Занзас. - Хотя, если хочешь патлатый отряд, я против не буду.


End file.
